Newfound Happiness
by CrazyDiamond3
Summary: Hermione is lost in her own world. So many things happening, changing. But what does a certain blonde have to do with anything?


Disclaimer: Hang on, I have to add to my 'What I would buy if I owned Harry Potter' list.

Newfound Happiness

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"I can't wait till we're back at Hogwarts!" Those were the words out of a certain brunette's mouth. Seventeen year old Hermione Granger was on her way to Hogwarts for her seventh year. She turned and smiled at the lanky redhead next to her. "Aren't you?", she asked Ronald Weasley, her friend of six years.

"Of course, Hermione! Only I'm excited about being there, not the homework!" As the two exploded into another heated argument, Harry Potter stared out the window of the small, blue carriage. They were almost at Hogwarts.

As Harry tuned back into the conversation, Hermione turned her head and looked out the window. She smiled widely when she saw the great big castle of Hogwarts. Just as Ron was about to ask what she was so happy about, the carriage stopped. Hermione opened the door and hopped out happily. Hary and Ron followed with smiles on their faces.

The trio walked up the large, stone steps to the castle doors, along with the others. It wasn't crowded, even though there were hundreds of people in there, considering ti was second years and up. After walking through the doors, everyone sat at their respective tables. As they waited for the first years, Hermione felt eyes on her, as if someone was watching her. She lifted her head and looked around, then looked straight into the silver eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy sat down at the Slytherin table and looked around. His eyes passed over Hermione and he did a double-take. _Wow!_, he thought to himself, _Granger's gotten hotter over the summer! When did she get those curves?_ He mentally slapped himself for thinking that. Yet he still stared. He smirked when she locked gazes with him.

Hermione blushed and looked away._ Where did Malfoy go over the summer? He looks great!_ Then she cursed herself. She shouldn't be think like this about Malfoy! Just then, the doors opened, and the first years walked in. They all looked so tiny to Hermione. As McGonagle(spelling?) sorted them, the blush faded away. She looked up to the Teachers' table, then she frowned. Dumbledore wasn't there. She knew that this might cause some trouble. When the sorting was over, the teacher sat in Dumbledore's seat. She had a sad look on her face. She faked a smile and started to talk.

"I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. First, I would like to announce the Head Boy and Girl. Would Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Malfoy come up here please?" There was a gasp, then utter silence. Everyone in the school now knew what Malfoy had almost done, so it was strange for him to be Head Boy. Hermione silently got up and walked to her professor. She saw Malfoy do the same, only he had a bored look on his face. McGonagle handed them their badges and smiled at Hermione. She nodded to Malfoy, and they both sat down.

When Hermione sat down, Harry turned and looked at her and Ron. "Why would they pick that arse to be Head Boy? I'm sure almost everyone knows what he did!" Hermione looked at him sadly. He had been most upset about what happened. After all, he had to witness it.

"I don't know, Harry. Maybe they consulted his portrait. You know Dumbledore, he's crazy. Maybe he told them to. I mean, Malfoy does get good grades." Harry and Ron looked at her as if she had just said she wanted to trash the library. She frowned. "Well, it is true." Then the food appeared, and they stuffed themselves full. After that, everyone went to bed. Just as Hermione was about to leave, McGonagle called her and Draco's name. Hermione curiously went up.

"As the Heads' tradition, the two Heads must share a common room." McGonagle said sadly. Hermione's smile left her. She followed the new Headmaster up to the room. The portrait was of a beautiful mermaid. She smiled at the professor.

"New Heads?" She asked. McGonagle nodded. Then the mermaid turned to the two. "You will have to think of a password." She told them. Hermione looked at Malfoy.

Malfoy thought about this. He noticed Hermione looking at him, so he turned. "How 'bout... Ancient Artifacts." He told the mermaid. She smiled, and the portrait swung open, revealing a huge common room.They walked in, looking around. The whole room was decorated in reds, greens, golds, and silvers, with a touch of black. There were three doors, all labeled. One said Girl, one said Boy, and the other said Lavatory. Hermione thanked the professor and ran into her room. She didn't even bother looking at the decor, she just laid on the bed and sleep overtook her.


End file.
